The Adventures of Kai and Serenity
by Vaakine
Summary: Hey, its MIrokai here, Giving you my best story yet. Its gonna get better. Kai Hs to win over serenity from kouga. harder than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Mirokai:... I hate disclaimers.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha Belongs to Rumiko takahashi. I own Kai. And Akira

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a tale of love, Betrayal, and violence. Many years ago, in a small town called Tokyo, there were 2 child half demons, Kai and serenity. When they were both five, Kai Moved into the Apartment with his brother Akira, And his Cousin, The Monk Miroku. Through some odd coincidence, Kai and Serenity saved each other's lives and became best friends. On Kai's ninth birthday, He and Akira had to leave For places unknown. So They would never forget each other, Serenity Gave him a locket saying that they would be married when they are old enough.

Now Kai and Akira have come back, All hell is gonna break lose.

Kai was happy. Extremely happy. He was finally going to see his old friends again. Especially Serenity. He walked in the door and saw Serenity. Serenity being kissed by Kouga."What the Hell!" He was knocked out cold. Way cold.


	2. Finally, A Plot and Romance

Mirokai: mmm, Nachos. Anyway, I do not own inuyasha, Nor do I own ZOE. If I did, I would rule the world. Evil laughter

Kai woke up back in his room, with his official guardians Dinge Egret and Ken Marinaris. He looked around, and remembered what happened before he passed out.

" Dingo, Ken... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! Who the hell is that Kouga jerk who is kissing my fiancé ? And... Ah hell, its time for school, Cmon akira, We gotta go!" Kai put on his school uniform, put his sheath in his suitcase, and walked out the door, while having a happy go lucky look on his face.

Kai and Akira walked into Mr. Keyes Classroom, and saw a host of familiar and unfamiliar faces. In the first row were Kira yamato, Athrun Zala, Kai Yamato , Serenity Inutaisho , Bankotsu Suu, Lacus Clyne, and Cagalli Yula Athha. IN the second row were Akira Yamato, Anna Zucato, Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Kyp Durron, And Jakotsu. In the third row were Jusuchin Panjirinanu, Chaos Rose, Raven Yun, Chris Ganale, Michele Ganale, Jack Hilberts, Ryuu Shinra, Vesha Haruhara, and Chanel Givens.

Kai saw serenity and spoke to her without turning his head."I see you can be so happy for lying to a childhood friend, and cheating on the man who never forgot about you!" Serenity was about to respond when Fire trucks sped past the school towards the orphanage where Kira, Kai, Akira, Athrun, and Jagged worked at most of the time.

There was a look of pure horror on their faces as Kai ran to the orphanage, seeing it being torched by Kouga ."no...no... Kouga! I will have vengeance upon ye!" Kai turned around and saw serenity.

"So serenity, Can you still love that monster. He killed innocents just for the fun of it. If you choose to be with him, I will have to kill you, Even though I still love you!" Serenity fell to the ground, crying, her long silky hair cloaking her face in shadow. She looked up at Kai, tears streaming from her beautiful violet eyes.

"Kai, im sorry. I know I Cant marry kouga, Because I love you! But I cant let you use your strength for revenge, like kouga. I don't want to lose you to the darkness. Kouga just filled up the void that was created when you left! Kai, I love you, and we will get married." Serenity hugged Kai and cried on his chest.

Kai: Hey everybody, Next time on Adventures of kai and serenity, the Residents of the Edo castle Apartment building meet the titans, and learn of an Evil plot which involves all of them. Kai Learns of Father, Next time on the Adventures of Kai and Serenity!


	3. The Real villian

Mirokai: My third chapter. Breaks down crying its been three weeks since I last spoke to maru-sha. Please help me someone? I don't own inuyasha or gundam. I wish I did.

Kai woke up the next day, in Serenity's room, in her bed, next to her, both of them NUDE! Serenity woke up and held onto Kai, smiling seductively. She kissed his neck, and looked into his eyes.

"Kai-San, I love you. And I can never leave you now. Im your mate and your fiancé . Purrrrrrrrfect." Serenity smiled and nuzzled against Kai's chest purring. Kai had a look of confusion and shock. _What the hell happened last night. What's that mark on her chest... did I? Aw hell!_ Kai smiled at serenity and put his arms around her, twitching his ears.

"Umm, Serenity, did we Umm, you know, lose our virginity?" Kai sweatdropped nervously, but sesshoumaru Opened the door and threw Kai and Serenity their school clothes. He also Whapped both of them on the head.

"Get ready for school. Its rin's first day of eighth grade. Im taking you 3 to school. And Kai, try not to try and kill jakotsu today." Sesshoumaru walked out of the room, wearing some jeans, a t-shirt, and an apron. Rin ran buy in her underwear, being chased by jaken and Fluffy-Sama's Fiancé Kagura. Kai and Serenity looked at each other then laughed. As they put on their Uniforms, Kai asked serenity something.

"Serenity, Lets not let anyone know about this, okay." Serenity nodded and smiled cheerfully."I wont tell anyone Kai-san, I promise. Not until we are out of college." Serenity finished putting on her skirt and hugged kai affectionately as he left his jacket unbuttoned, the style of his Gang.

Later at school, They both walked into the class room and sat next to each other, noticing that Jakotsu, Chanel, Chris, Michele, and Jack were gone. 5 new students walked in the door. They were all very peculiar. Mr. Keyes spoke up as they walked in.

"Hello class, Say hello to your new classmates. They are Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Raven is Kai's sister through their father." At the revelation of this, Kai and Raven both passed out, and Akira sighed.

Meanwhile, in a dark room around a viewing orb, Dark figures watched them darkly.

"It seems that they have all met Milord. I will dispatch your minions to test their strength, and see if Lucifer is with them." The head of the dark figures replied darkly.

"Yes, and soon the world of the mortals will come to an end."

Mirokai: whohooo, well, everyone should be able to guess who the badguy is by now. I hope


	4. Authors note

Authors Note: I Refuse to update this story until Maru-sha comes to speak with me! She was supposed to speak with me last night, But she didn't come. She hasn't come for 3 weeks. She never even came to meet me on her birthday. Im beginning to think she has been Playing with my feelings this whole time. Authors note, Off.


	5. Hmmm, Character Development

Mirokai: so hot, but must continue, for her sake..

I do not own anything that appears in this fic, except for any of my OC's, steal them, and ... I dunno.

It started off as any ordinary day. Everyone came to school that day, not knowing what would happen, and who they would lose. July 12th, the start of the Six year war, and the realization that humanity is not alone.

There was a sudden Shaking of everything, Like an earthquake. Kai was thrown out of his chair and serenity landed over him. The teacher Came in and turned on the TV, to a urgent news report.

" Breaking News! The world is at War! At 12:00 today, The Japanese cities of Osaka and Kyoto were destroyed by two high yield plasma ICBM's, launched from North Korea. The new North Korean leader, Alexander Slade , Reported that Visitors are coming from beyond the earth and... OH DEAR KAMI, Alien Ships have appeared in the sky above Moscow, New York, Washington, London, Paris, and Cairo." the teacher turned off the TV as Swat forces busted through the door.

" Kai Yamato, you are under arrest and will spend five years in prison undergoing accelerated School, Military training, and college courses."The Team leader busted kai's Head with the rifle and they drug him off. Serenity curled into a little ball and cried

"Kai-san..."

------------------------------------------- 5 Years Later--------------------------------------------------------

There were Numerous Dark figures around a long table, shrouded in darkness. (Think SEELE) They were watching a monitor screen, with information on the progress of the war, when a figure was pushed into the room by guards. The figure was 18 years old, and had apparently been subjected to torture, advanced information injections, Advanced military traing, and just looked evil, as the figure had no memory.

"Who am I? All I remember is waking up and being thrown in this room. Who am I, and what is this place?" The head monolith spoke up, slowly clearing its throat.

" You are special agent Zaine Lorral. The world is at war with itself, and aliens. You will be used to end this war. If you do this for us, we will restore your memory. Your first mission is to kill Serenity Inutaisho and anyone with her." Zaine bowed to them and before walking out the door, replied to them.

"Yes milord, I will kill her with much pleasure."

-------------------------------------- 3 Days Later--------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity Lay in her bed, a gloomy, blank look on her face. She had been like this ever since Kai had been arrested. She new he would eventually come back, but dint want to be disappointed if he died. She looked out the window and thought he saw him watching her. She jumped out of bed and ran outside.

"Kai! Kai-san? Is that you?" She looked around, hopefully thinking that Kai had been watching her. Unbeknownst to her, Zaine was just using the fact that he looked like kai, and sounded like him, to trick her. He dropped down behind her and pulled out his scythe.

"Serenity Inutaisho, You die now !" Serenity turned around and stepped back. It couldn't be Kai, he was supposed to be in prison. But it was, and he was trying to kill her.

" Kai... is that really you?"

---------------------------------------------------To be continued-----------------------------------------------

Mirokai: Well, as you can I see, I set things up for a great plot, and screwed over most of my characters, and the whole world. Plus kai has lost his memory and is trying to kill his mate.

And serenity, you know im on right now. Glare


	6. Authors note 2

Authors Note: Look everyone, ive had fun writing and all, but see, the only reason I did this is for serenity, and now since she has left me. I am now discontinuing this story until further notice. Serenity, I love you, and we all miss you on darkmyst, so please come back. I realize now, That I am good enough for you, so please come back. You were the only thing that kept me from killing myself, my guardian angel. Please comeback.


End file.
